Talk:David Nassau
Someone just deleted the Items Wanted - Section of the site. Can anyone resuscitate it? 14:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) It's not been deleted, it's just been collapsed by default. Here. Drake178 14:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) David doesnt take Frostblade at all on the PC version, not sure how to add that to the page though. Lellen 17:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) In my game David never used his ability Gae Bolg.What i'm doing wrong? How to activate his Remanant? Only Rush uses his Omnistrike ability.Is that a bug? :Is he a union leader? I'm not entirely sure on this as I dumped him early on, but I believe for Gae Bolg, David needs to be leader. Aqaab 17:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No one's posted this as I'm assuming everyone has dropped David from their parties (with good reason) after realizing he's somewhat gimp, but I just finished collecting his components and now his weapon path is completed at Enchanted Bluesteel (mystic route). I'd wager he learns Cerulean Rain. Aqaab 17:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) It depends on how you use him. If you put him in a combat union and expect him to do dmg equal to torgal or duke, you're doing it wrong. If you put him in a mystic union he can be very effective as a leader with solid unique arts and the ability to learn crimson flare (and far more durable than pagus, for example). However, I find my personal preferance is to put him as union leader with shard users and use his group for shards and support (morale control/healing). Gae bolg/ex machina/cerulean rain are hard to beat in a group focused on utility with solid shard damage - as long as you can look past his limited physical damage potential. 04:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Mikey I didnt drop him from party, he has some good abilities and good dmg.And yes, he is Union Leader, but his ultimate weapon never appear in combat list.Some ppl said that his first command must be to stay and then Gae Bolg will be availiable.I tried that but nothing happen even on boss fight where he has more than enough AP :( This is most powerfull ability in whole game(together with Rush's Omnistrike) and there no any info anywhere how to activate it.I can't believe there no some manual or something with this game. Later in the game, if you link 2 or more unions (and have 80+ init AP) David will almost *always* get the Gae Bolg option on Turn 1. PHJF 23:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Link Unions?How? I though only ppl in Union can be linked for Sinergy to activate Blackout and other Arcana spells. Or maybe you mean that ppl in Union will have more AP? Link enemy unions on the field, not during battle. 90% of the times I link two or more enemy unions for a fight in the later game David will get Gae Bolg on the first turn. PHJF 20:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I have farmed the Ancient Ruins many times in my last game, and I can say PHJF is totally right. As a side note, David is in my top 3 leaders, number one of the balanced ones. IMHO David is undoubtedly the most reliable of all leaders (save for a Game+ properly developed Rush). He's got the best crowd control of the entire game, if only for the Gae Bolg, the AoE special/unique art with the best readiness of all. You get it first of them all, you get the chance to use it more often than any other. David has got both mystic and item offensive arts, and both mystic and item deffensive arts, which means you may command his unit to Keep your HP up, and if some cachexia, artsap, silence, animalcule, or whatever, comes your way, David will still reassess to heal or resurrect a fallen comrade. He's no slouch in the offensive department, either. His ex-machina is a ranged unique art that will prove priceless when tackling observers, overdriven rares, and of course late game bosses. While using ex-machina all other members of his union will do ranged attacks too, making it a much more cost-effective ranged attack than any arcana or any other spell when facing bosses or strong rares (ex-machina has an excellent AP to damage ratio). David eventually learns a weapon art (Caerulian Rain with Bluesteel), and is way tougher than his numbers make him seem to be, since his shield makes him much tougher. Wyngale, for instance, may look great on paper, but in the late game, when every monster and their uncle will use artsap/cachexia/muzzle mist/silence gas, and bosses animalcule your team to no end, you will see Wyngale reasess to stand by quite a few times while your squads get badly beaten. Fedejico 22:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Sometimes David got Gae Bolg command while there were only three enemy unions in the field. I'm just telling. DevilHunter0413 09:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I choose my leaders mostly by if I like them, so I never dumped David, although he never compares to, let's say, Baulson in physical power. And late game it is always about physical power, since you're no longer fight armies of monsters, you fight single bosses where area attacks are almost futile. As far as I experienced, Gae Bolg will come up if Davids Union has enough AP and wasn't in Deadlock the previous turn, as long as your morale is higher than half the bar. Regardless of how many enemy unions are on the field. He wanted to use Gae Bolg against only two enemy unions once O.o--Xardia (talk) 12:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Items Wanted XBOX: he took some Anthrovore Branches (x9); currently has Elite's Rapier, Guardedhope, Deluxe Bracelet + Greaves of Growling; mystic route (asked once) PC: On playing through the second time, I made a Spatha Caelestis for Jorgen (Adventurer) and was rather surprised that David decided to ask for it. Items he is now looking for indicate that he now wants the Spatha Adamanteus. First time through he went down the Superlative Bluesteel weapon as expected and obtained the weapon art Cerulean Rain. Looks like he will not get a weapon art this time since I don't think anything goes with the Spatha weapons. Kadven 17:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) PC: I remember him asking for Superlative Targe and Drakescale Anklets on balance route. These were final - he never requested other items from shields or anklets (even though there were better in inventory)or new components. --Kotomine Kirei 12:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Drakescale Anklets has max +speed which means there are no 'better' accessories in terms of stat gain, which seems to be the only thing the characters are interested in, they don't choose accessories based on their effects, just the stat gain. The shield sounds interesting though, it's been listed as final for Balance route too, i don't know why it got edited out. I'll try to find out. Drake178 13:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) PC: David has a Combat Buckler equipped and he requests Sharp Giant Crab Claw, Steel Ore and Anthrovore Branch to upgrade it to a Warrior's Buckler. How do I get him to take the Sharp Giant Crab Claw since it is a split only item? Samsong 21:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :You split it and he "takes" it. If a unit needs a split only item, they will clone it once you split the monster. Zephyr 21:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait when you say "clone it", does that mean the one you actually split will remain with you???--Xardia (talk) 12:19, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that's what material cloning does. Zephyr (talk) 12:53, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Last Weapons PC Going toward balance way david ended with a superlative bluesteel and upgraded from Divine Buckler to Damascene Buckler Towards mystic way, the Force Targe is also upgraded to Damascene Buckler Finsternis David asked for my Finsternis (sword obtained during "History's Boundary"). I have BR 97 and got stuck with the elite's rapier in the upgrade path. Please add this to the info. David Upgrade David Got his Pixie hart and Commander's Rappier at Br 35ish without any Items That he wanted. Does this happen to all Leaders or just Unique Leaders, can it happend to Soldier? I will Keep looking for information on this site to see if i missed something Usatoday69 20:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :It happens with everyone, they upgrade without your help it's just slower that way. There might be a limit to it as well (ie no Jewel Steel upgrades), i don't know about that. Drake178 21:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Should the BR level that the automatic upgrade occurs be mentioned? Usatoday69 21:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it's a fixed number, it can also be related to the characters' personal gold. Putting it on the talk pages might help figure out the mechanics, but i wouldn't put it in the articles themselves. Drake178 22:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty certain that once you get to upgrades that require certain very rare items like Jewel Steel, Reya's Note, etc you need to provide the components or otherwise they won't upgrade further. At least on PC it's like that. If you have components in your inventory for lower weapons they will clone the ones they need at certain BR points but they won't upgrade beyond a certain weapon without further component input. I could be wrong but that's just my observation. Mikeyakame 08:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You don't need on the XBOX, I never gave them any of those rares and all leaders (incl. the reserve ones never used) upgraded to their final weapons. Also gold plays no role, it's only the BR (tried this with several generic leaders at the end of the game: one fight does not yield any items or enough money, back to world map, and they upgrade, repeat until the final weapon). - Merthos 12:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but there's a difference between keeping the component for yourself and not being able to obtain the component in the first place. What i meant previously is that they might not upgrade if you don't have access to Jewel Steel level components at all (ie get a very high BR very early in the game). In my first game i was at BR 130 before even entering the Catacombs and they were all stuck requesting Necrotic Metal, Blacksteel Ore and Divine Metal. Drake178 14:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Voiceover triggers It would seem that David likes to use phrases borrowed from other members of his party. For example, putting Pagus into the group nets you things like "Stiff upper lip, men!", while putting Wyngale in the party makes him say things like "Scream for me." Since I haven't heard either quote without the applicable party member, I'd guess that these quotes are dependent upon the characters in the party. Anyone else noted any similar behaviour? 05:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Frostblade That sucks! I was hoping David would still keep that Frostblade in the PC! Oh well, maybe I should train him to use the Highbrand so he could use Holy Win. :The problem with David in the X360 version was that would change WS a little past the halfway point. That seriously gimps him in offense until he catches up, which by then everyone else would have finished learning their Skill trees. And by changing to a Two-handed sword (ditching the shield, and what you're proposing to do), he loses the ability to block Mystic attacks, which not a lot of units can do in the first place. It will also block him from going to Assassin, one of the better classes in this game, since he won't be able to train OH levels. He can still go Alchemist, which is perfectly fine as well. Both the Bluesteel and Highbrand lines are similar in stats, but a OH weapon has the advantage of being able to use a shield, which he already does. It's really your call, but he's a fairly versatile unit because of his set up. I also think that he looks silly wielding such a large weapon. Zephyr 20:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Then maybe he should either have a soulshield or a shield of the vanquisher. :Then it becomes an issue of equipment burden. Larger pieces tend to be much heavier. The Nightbloom Virtutis has a weight burden of 8, while the Bilqis Virtutis sits at 20. It seems that his set up is also built for speed, and those 2 shields are heavier than the Buckler/Targe lines to balance out their higher stats. Of course, after you push his SPD to well over 100, it's not even a concern anymore. So if you want to give him those shields, go right ahead. I happen to prefer not to alter what they were supposed to use that much, despite using trainers and that .ini mod. Zephyr 00:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ...You know, for a girl as smart as you, you certainly know how to make a guy's head explode with all that knowledge. You're good! Hope I didn't offend you. :: Zephyr, you mentioned pushing David's SPD over 100. How is this done? Weapon Arts training alone is capable of keeping his SPD going up? ::On another note: during my current replay David went from Lordly Mystic Knight to Legendary Scout, and from there he switched to Assassin class when, and only when, his Intellect reached 53, despite him having STR 63. This probably means that some training in Mystic Arts is necessary. --DarkKanda (talk) 00:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: A ton of grinding. I was relying on stat procs rather than his growth rate to get up that high (he had already reached his max anyway). There's also the fact that I kept him Balance focused for an additional +15% via accessories, along with the +10% from Assassin (total +25%). Acting a lot in battle should help since it's not skewed by anything. ::: No mystic training is necessary. It was likely a coincidence as I modded a unit (David) to have Lv.31.4998 in OH/Sword/Herbs, Lv.1.0 in Invo and STR63/INT52, then let him use a CA and Restorative Herb to trigger the level-up to Lv.32. His path was Mysticknight → Legendary Mysticknight (tier upgrade) → Legendary Guardian (STR significance) → Lordly Assassin (no Combat class upgrade, has Items as a significant category). Your David was probably ready for a INT stat up. Zephyr (talk) 03:05, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: Thank you for the clarification, Zephyr. I have been training them for two days now (doing the Wisdom's Echo quest), BR 33, David has learnt all of his weapon arts up to Nimble and a couple of them up to Swift -I had a Bluesteel ready and waiting in my inventory- and he has reached the top of his class, Legendary Assassin. The class change I mentioned earlier happened during training his Invocation spells to make him learn Blackout, so I was easily misguided, thinking Mystic Arts training is needed. Glad to know it was a pure coincidence. ::::About Stats grinding... From BR 31 and on his Stats stopped growing further. It does happen to everyone, not just David, though. The simple "Attack" command has been replaced with "Clean them up quickly", so I suppose the monsters are too low level for them to grind further for Stats. --DarkKanda (talk) 14:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Are they still getting stat up notifications on the results screen, but they're not showing up on their status screens? If that's the case, it's normal once their internal levels hit 99. You can force an update by changing their equips, selecting the "Replace Unit" option on the Union Board, anything to force a stats update. ::::: The Landworms aren't that high of a level in the first place. IIRC, they range from Lv.17~24. You can definitely mitigate the lowered BR difference by linking them. If you're already linking all 20 of them with a high Chain (370+) and it still results in low stat gains, then it's probably time to move on. They're still decent for training arts for a bit because of EXP multiplier in place for them. Zephyr (talk) 16:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::: No notification on the result screen at all. And, yes, I'm already linking -nearly 8,000 chains. I do want to move on since no one seems to get any Stats gain, but I merely stay for training weapon and mystic arts. ::::::I too can confirm that David's class change to Assassin when his Intellect went up was pure coincidence. Gabriel switched to Assassin at Intellect 51 (STR 105) when the requirement for weapon style was met. --DarkKanda (talk) 18:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Accessories Probably the best ones he can have: Goddess Wristlet Damascene Anklet -- I was thinking of it, really. The thing is that David is the first to request the Goddess Wristlet whenever I pick it up.--DarkKanda (talk) 15:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC)